


Puppet

by orphan_account



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Youtube RPF
Genre: Dead by Daylight au, M/M, but a bit, not much violence in here, sort of the beginning of Darkiplier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9157054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mark just wanted to wake up. This isn't real, this is just a nightmare."Well well, what do we have here?"Mark's eyes snapped open to meet icy blue eyes and a sickly sweet smile.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AdorabloodthirstyKitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/gifts).



> First off: This is a gift to Adorabloodthirstykitty for them being such a nice and awesome person. This is also a thank you for being patient with me while waiting around for me to write on the fic they are beta-reading. I hope you still want to/have time to beta-read the fic, because November and December are finally over and now I might get time to actually write properly.
> 
> Secondly: I have not read through this. I will do it another day when I'm not tired and it's not 3 in the morning. I apologize for any mistakes. And I apologize for the quality in the fic. When I'm up writing late, things can be dubious. Any constructive criticism are welcome.
> 
> I hope everyone of you will enjoy this story!

**_Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump._ **

Mark’s heartbeats thundered inside his ears as he tried to control his breath and make his body stop shaking. The chilled nightair tried to get down into his bones and he hugged himself close in a weak attempt to stay warm. His eyes swept around the junkyard, trying to find something, _anything_ , that could get him out of this mess.

He wasn’t even sure how he had gotten here to begin with. The last thing he remembered was that he going over some mail at home and the next moment, he woke up behind an old tractor tire with a note beside him.

Mark glanced down at the wrinkled paper in his hand and slowed down to a halt. He sat down behind a broken trailer and smoothed the paper out in order to read the note again.

_Hello and welcome to a little game!  
I am happy to announce that you have been chosen to participate._

_The rules are simple:_  
Escape with your life intact.

_You, and the other three that have been chosen as well, need to get five generators started before the sun goes up. When they are up and running, you will need to open the door to escape and from there, you are free to go home! Simple enough!  
If you succeed in escaping; not only will you be alive, but you will also receive a very special gift that will help you in your everyday life._

_If you don’t escape? I’m sure the gamemaster will appreciate your sacrifice._

_Happy surviving!_

_Tip:_ don’t get caught.

 

Mark furrowed his eyebrows as he read the note again and again. It’s been awhile since he woke up and he hadn’t encountered any other person or a generator. He would have thought that this was just some stupid prank from his friends if it wasn’t for the fact that he had tried to climb over a wall but was hindered by some invisible wall. It was freaking him out a bit.

The sound of hurried steps made him freeze up and hold his breath. He didn’t want to risk anything, it was better to be safe than sorry.

The sound came closer and closer and Mark’s eyes darted around as he tried to determine from where the sound came. The steps abruptly stopped  and it was silent for a brief second before they came back, slowly disappearing. Mark bit the inside of his cheek and slowly started to move to a crouching position. He looked around and tensed when he spotted someone running away. He hesitated for a split second before he opened his mouth.

“Hey!”

The person stopped and twirled around and Mark let out a breath of relief when he saw the alerted expression on the other person. Mark waved to them and they hesitantly made their way over.

“You… You human?” the person, a woman, asked as they crouched down beside Mark.

Mark nodded. “Yeah. Why wouldn’t I be? Anyway, did you get dragged into this ‘game’ too?”

“Yeah… Woke up awhile ago. Do you have any idea on what’s going on?”

“No. All I know are what’s on this note,” Mark said as he showed the woman the paper. She glanced at it and nodded.

“Got one of those too. Seen any generators around here?”

Mark shook his head. “No. You are also the only person I’ve seen.”

“Shit. Piece of hell. I saw one in the area I woke up in but… There was someone else there. And they freaked me out so I bolted out of the place.” She glanced around nervously. Mark swallowed the lump in his throat.

“I don’t think we should stay here for so much longer. We don’t really have time on our side, I have no idea how long until sunrise,” she said and Mark nodded. The two began to walk away from their little hideout and Mark carefully looked around. The woman’s voice drew his attention back to her.

“By the way, I’m Minx.”

Mark gave her a grim smile. “I’m Mark.”

~

Mark pressed himself against the back of the closet, his heartbeats beating loudly in his ears. He had his eyes shut tight as he silently prayed to whatever deity that was up there. His breath hitched as he heard a scream followed by soft laughter and someone talking. He couldn’t make out the words, they were too soft amongst the screaming. The scream turned soon into begging and Mark heart clenched.

He forced himself to listen how the sounds faded before he slumped down. A quiet sob escaped him when he heard Minx scream in pain once again, fear grounding him in his hideout. He covered his ears when Minx begged for help.

“Please let this be a nightmare. I’m soon going to wake up, cuddled up to Chica and I will tell this to Wade and Bob and we will laugh about it,” he whispered to himself as a mantra. Another sob left his lips as he heard Minx pleading, calling out his name and begging for help. He pressed the heel of his hands harder against his ears, they were beginning to hurt. He couldn’t block her out.

He wanted to throw up when she was abruptly silenced. His imagination giving him images that he would much rather live without. He was shaking as he tried to convince himself that everything would turn out alright. He stopped his breathing as he heard footsteps outside his hiding spot. He held his breath and listened closely to the shuffle outside. The door was thrown open and Mark stared up at the person with big and fearful eyes. The guy almost looked normal. Deathly pale skin, ice blue eyes, a sick sweet smile, black fingertips and a green glowing lantern tied to his hip.

Mark’s eyes snapped back to the guy’s face when he spoke.

“Well well, what do we have here?” he hummed with that sweet smile and Mark’s panic skyrocketed. Before he could push his way past the guy, he was grabbed by the collar and hauled up to his feet. The air left his lungs as he was roughly shoved into and pressed against the wall and his hands began to claw at the scrawny but surprisingly strong arm as he struggled to get back his breath.

He felt and saw the other’s eyes travel up and down his body and how the smile grew just so slightly.

“Oh my, ya certainly are something, aren’t ya?” The guy locked his eyes with Mark’s and Mark let out a whimper as he shut his eyes tight.

“P-please…!” A soft chuckle reached Mark’s ears and he pried one eye open.

“No need to feel so afraid, I promise,” the man cooed but Mark only shut his eye and let out a whimper again.

“Listen, no matter how much I love that sound coming from ya, I don’t think it suits ya very well. I’m prepared to make a deal with ya,” he said soothingly and Mark slowly opened his eyes to stare at him with uncertainty.

“I’ll let ya live-,” dread settled in Mark’s stomach, ”-if ya help me find and take care of the other two… ‘Survivors’. So, what do ya think?” The man was looking pleased with himself as Mark stared at him with horror.

“Y-you w-want me to do w-what?” Mark stuttered and the guy rolled his eyes.

“Help me find and take care of the other two humans that are around here somewhere. They won’t be so suspicious of ya since ya’re human. I promise, it’s a great deal. Ya probably don’t even know the other ones, so what’s the harm? Ya’ll escape and will be safe for the rest of your life. And hey, if ya refuse, I have no other choice but to kill ya. So, what do ya say?” Mark stared at him with wide eyes and he felt his mouth go dry. The smile on the other was growing by the second until it turned into an ugly grin.

“Ah, seems like we have an agreement~,” he hummed happily and stepped back, letting Mark collapse to the ground and gasp for proper breaths.

“Just call my name and I shall appear,” he said as he grinned down at the gasping human. Mark stared at the ground as he felt bile slowly make its way up.

“Just say Anti, a simple whisper will do. I’ll see ya later,” he hummed before Mark saw a bright green flash beside him. When Mark looked up, the man was gone. Mark stared at the empty space before he hunched over and threw up.

~

Mark was running through the junkyard, his thoughts running wild and tears falling down.

“Hey!” a voice called and Mark stopped. He looked wildly around him and he soon saw a woman and a man run up to him, both of them unfamiliar to him. He felt like throwing up all over again.

“Oh gosh, another human! Are you alright?” the man asked as they stopped stopped in front of him. Mark gave them a small nod.

“Thank god. Listen, we have gotten three generators up and running. Have you fixed any?” the woman asked and Mark swallowed the bile that wanted to come up.

“We- I got one fixed…” he mumbled and the relief flooded the others expressions.

“That’s great. Have you seen any other person, except from the killer? We are supposed to be four here,” the woman continued and Mark’s face paled even more and he looked away.

“She… She’s dead… The killer got her…” he mumbled and the silence he received was worse than anything he ever felt.

“Please God, be kind to her soul,” the woman said with a shaky breath.

“Come on, we can’t be standing here. The killer will come any moment,” the man pointed out. The woman nodded and the two started to walk away but stopped when they noticed that Mark wasn’t moving an inch.

“What’s wrong?” the man asked and Mark shook his head.

“I… I can’t… I’ll just get you killed,” he mumbled and looked away.

“Why?” the man demanded and Mark clenched his fists.

“Because he left me alive because he wanted me to find you!” he exclaimed before swallowing down bile once again.

“What?” the woman asked as she walked into his view.

“Just-! Just go away! I don’t… I don’t want to be responsible for your deaths!” Mark turned away from the woman and bit his lip. His body was shaking and he just wanted to empty his stomach again. He didn’t hear any sound of footsteps which made his shaking worsening.

“Maybe we can use that in our favor?” the man suggested and Mark snapped his head towards him.

“What do you mean?” the woman asked.

“Think about it. Right now, we need to get one generator up and we have no idea where it is. What if we killed the killer, then we wouldn’t need to stress about and feel the need to hide all the time!” The woman nodded in agreement.

“That sounds great.” The two turned towards Mark and stared at him. He swallowed before he slowly nodded.

~

Nervousness was flowing through Mark. He bit the inside of his cheek and chew on it a little. He glanced around him to see how the other two was doing and soon he got a thumb up. He let out a shaky breath before he let the name spill over his lips.

“Anti.”

He waited with anticipation and soon a bright green light flashed before his eyes and he had to cover his eyes for a brief moment. When he removed his hand, Anti was standing there with a satisfied smile.

“Ya finally called. So, where are the-” Before he was able to finish, the man had jumped forward with a shovel in his hands and shoved it forward with the intention of driving it inside him and somehow slice him.

The man came to a panicked halt when Anti caught the tool. With a simple tug, the man was unarmed and a second later the shovel was inside of the man’s skull. Mark stared with wide eyes at the scene and he took a few stumbling steps backwards. Fear gripped his heart as Anti’s eyes landed on him. Eyes that were far too calm for this situation.

Mark brought his arms over his head and let out a whimper when Anti slowly approached him. He tensed up even more when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“Sshhh, look at me,” he hummed with a soothing tone. Mark didn’t move out of his position until he felt a hand grip his chin.

“I said: look at me.” Unwilling, Mark met Anti’s glowing green eyes.

“There ya go. That wasn’t so bad, now was it? Listen, I understand that ya’re afraid of this deal. I really do. That’s why I’m forgiving ya this time,” he said and before Mark could comprehend what Anti just said, pain overtook his mind and everything went black.

~

Pain was the first thing Mark’s mind registred when he slowly began to wake up. The second thing was someone was caressing his cheek and talking softly to him. He blinked sluggishly and let out a short shriek as Anti’s face was just inches away from his. Anti’s smile grew as Mark scooted backwards.

“Ah, finally ya’re awake! I almost got worried that I had used too much power to knock you out!” he said happily as he bounced up to his feet. Mark looked wildly around him, his eyes falling down to the prone form of the woman.

“Ya see, ya made me kill that man back there. That’s not good, I can’t sacrifice someone who’s already dead, ya know? At least this woman was easy to knock out! So, now ya are going to help me, or I’m gonna have to kill ya,” he said with a big smile as he walked over to the woman and grabbed her by the arm and began to drag her towards Mark. Mark was frozen in place and could only watch when Anti let go of her in front of him.

“Come on, up ya go!” Anti said as he grabbed Mark by the arm and hauled him up. Mark stumbled a little but Anti steadied him.

“We don’t have long before she wakes up. So come on, grab her!”

Mark stared at her still body and he couldn’t get his body to work. A cough from Anti sprung his body into action and he picked her up with shaking hands. Anti gave him a big smile.

“Good boy! Come now, we need to get to a hook!” he said and started to tugg Mark into the right direction.

Too soon for Mark liking, they were beside one. Anti turned around and looked expectantly at him. Mark stared at the hook for a long time.

“Well?” Anti asked and Mark glanced at him. He then laid the woman down.

“There. I brought her here. Do whatever you do, I’ve helped you enough,” he mumbled as his hands shook. Anti sighed.

“Ya don’t seem to understand. Here, I’ll help ya.” Before Mark could protest even more, Anti was by his side and had grabbed his wrists. He moved to break free when Anti’s blue eyes flashed green.

“I’ll break ya neck if you move an inch away from here.” Mark froze and swallowed. He let Anti move his hands to the woman.

“Now, grab her and pick her up.” Mark did as he was told. “Now we are going to put her on the hook. It’s very simple. First ya lift her up slightly higher than the hook, then you bring her down on it as hard as ya can. Be careful to only drive it through her shoulder, we don’t want to kill her immediately,” Anti instructed as he moved Mark’s hands upwards. Mark’s stomach churned uncomfortably and he flinched when Anti made the movement to bring the limp body down.

“No, we need to bring her down, not to the side. Okay, we try one more time.” Anti made Mark lift the woman up once again before he brought her down against the hook with his own strength, hurting Mark’s wrists in the process. The sickening crunch of impaling the hook into the woman’s shoulder made Mark double over and throw up. He felt a hand pat him on the back while he emptied his stomach.

“There there. It’s alright. Come now, we need to back up a little.” Anti forced Mark up to his feet and helped him step back a few steps. No sooner than they had done that, black spider-like legs appeared above the hook. Mark watched in horror as they stabbed the woman and bringing her up into the sky.

Mark tried to back away as black tendrils slowly made its way from where the the spider legs had been but he was stopped by Anti holding a firm grip on him.

“Please… Please let me go, I did what you wanted,” he whimpered but the grip only hardened in response. Mark watched with rising panic as the black tendrils reached them and slowly began to wrap itself around their arms.

It felt like a rush of strength and warmth crawling inside of him as the tendrils slowly sunk down into his skin. The fear and the nausea he had felt had been reduced and he felt better since this whole ordeal had begun. It almost felt pleasant.

He barely noticed that Anti’s grip had eased up. When he became aware of it, he snatched his arm back and began to run as fast as he could.

His breath was heavy as he finally stumbled upon a closed door. He looked at it with frantic eyes before he saw a lever. He ran to it and pulled it, watching as the door opened up agonizingly slow. When it was finally open, he sprinted through it and he felt his heart soar. Freedom.

A grin slowly made it to his lips before he suddenly slammed into something head first. He fell backwards and landed on his back, rolling to the side while clutching his head.

“Fucking fuck, fucking hell! What was that?!” He slowly sat up and stared with confusion taking over him into empty air. There was nothing in front of him.

A soft chuckle made him turn around.

“Did ya really think ya could escape? I mean, ya did sacrifice a human,” Anti hummed with a pleased smile.

“What?” Mark said with a broken voice. Anti rolled his eyes.

“Ya’re stuck here with me now. Now we wait until the next game begin and we can get more sacrifices. Don’t worry, I’ll teach ya the rules that comes with this,” he said as he strolled over to the broken man.

“But… But you said-” Mark began but fell silent as Anti bent down and grabbed his chin.

“I know what I said and I’m keeping my end of the deal. Ya’re alive, are ya not?”

The words sent a shiver down Mark spine as his heart picked up speed.

“Come now, we need to get to the shelter before the sun gets up,” Anti hummed before he let go of Mark and started to walk the way they had come from. Mark stared after the strange being before he slowly rose up to his feet and began to walk.

He wanted to go back home but his feet followed the path Anti walked.

He felt like a puppet on a string.


End file.
